Trick or Treat
by In-betweens
Summary: A BAM Halloween in Paris.


**Title:** Trick or Treat

**Plot:** Halloween for BAM in Paris

**Pairing:** BAM

**Authors:** Megs and Chris

**Part 1 of 1**

Bianca smiled as she stepped onto the elevator, sighing as her back touched the metal wall behind her. It had been a long tiring day and all she wanted to do was go home to her daughter and girlfriend. Bianca knew she only had a few hours with Miranda before Anna was coming to pick her up so she could spend the night with her surrogate grandmother before she went back to the states for a while to visit Robin. What brought a smile to Bianca's face were two very different things, one a night alone with Maggie and the second happened to be what Maggie had insisted on making Miranda wear today.

Maggie had insisted on at least giving Miranda a semi introduction to Halloween and had insisted Maggie had even bought Miranda a little Tigger outfit from Whinny the Pooh, Miranda's favorite Disney Character besides the Little Mermaid, Ariel, which she loved only because Maggie called her, her little mermaid.

When Bianca had gone home for lunch today she had found her daughter sitting in the living room, lying on the floor with different assortments of candy, and chocolates surrounding her, an empty orange pumpkin basket forgotten on the table. Though Bianca thought the mere sight of Miranda on the floor fast asleep with chocolate covering her face was adorable she hadn't been prepared for the next sight she saw when she walked closer to the scene. Maggie was lying on the couch with her own pumpkin basket still some candy left in the plastic orange jack-o-lantern style basket, with her own chocolate covered face fast asleep on the couch directly in front of Miranda.

Bianca wanting to document Miranda's first Halloween with her, and the mere fact she wanted something to blackmail her girlfriend with later in life, she took a picture of the two loves of her life. Bianca then went to bring Miranda into her room but her little girl started to cry when she picked her up and Maggie almost as if being able to hear the quiet sob from Miranda woke up in an instant and went on full alert. Bianca thought it was one of the most powerful experiences of her life, not including finding out Miranda was alive; when Miranda said 'mama', when Maggie told her she was in love with her, and of course the first time Maggie and her had ever made love, when she realized her girlfriend had woken herself up to protect, or comfort her daughter in an instant.

Bianca had watched Maggie only just realize that she was holding Miranda, right as her hands touched Miranda's arms ready to pick the little girl up. Maggie had still been half asleep but had jumped up to get to Miranda without even knowing who or what was wrong. After that...Bianca ate lunch with Maggie while they both watched Miranda sleep on the couch, her blanket and stuffed Tigger as a pillow.

After lunch Bianca had left for the rest of her work day and had promised to be home before Anna would be coming to pick up Miranda and in promising that she promised to be home for dinner since, now that Bianca was just outside the penthouse doors she could already smell the delicious smell of chili which had to mean Maggie had made her new specialty, nachos, french-fries and cheese burgers. Bianca opened the door to their penthouse and her suspicions were confirmed with the one woof of air coming from the kitchen, she knew that Maggie had certainly made her specialty.

After coming to Paris Maggie had made it very important to state her distaste for the nachos and hot sauce they received at the only restaurant that seemed to sell them in France, and of course she couldn't help but state that 'Their French Fries...lacking in the French...' Bianca still laughed when she thought about it.

"Something funny...I should hear about?" Maggie asked as she stepped up to Bianca from the side, startling the brunette from her thoughts.

"I was just remembering what you thought about French 'French fries'." Bianca said still laughing as she looked at Maggie.

Maggie nodded her head and walked up to Bianca, her apron and kitchen gloves still on, and kissed the brunette's cheek before walking back into the kitchen, throwing an apology for not having time to properly greet her since dinner was still not ready.

"Oh and Miranda's in the play room." Maggie said, sticking her head out of the kitchen door to answer Bianca's unspoken question.

"Okay." Bianca said smiling. "I'm going to go check on our little one." She put her stuff down then went to check on Miranda to see what she was up to.

Sill it seemed Maggie hadn't taken her out of her Tigger outfit, but in reality Miranda wouldn't let Maggie take her out of her costume. Miranda was sitting in the small play area that consisted of a over small nook in the hallway between the master bedroom and the guest bedroom or more importantly Erica's bedroom. There were three bins of toys lined against the wall, one against the right wall the other against the left and the third against the far wall that, if it weren't there would show the bedroom that connected the master bedroom and Erica's room.

Miranda's bins were assorted the way she liked them...a mess and had no organization, except for the one against the far wall, that one held only her stuffed animals and nothing else and right now that's where she was sitting with her back against the bin, all her favorite stuffed animals out and making her Tigger and Roo toys have a conversation.

"Tigger, what happened to my Miranda?" Bianca asked smiling down at her daughter. "Did she go out with Pooh bear and Rabbit?"

Miranda looked up, her fake Tigger head moving to the back of her head so her face was now visible and she smiled up at her mother. "Hi mommy!" Miranda said and then rushed over to her mother and hugged her.

"Hi Miranda..." Bianca said as she hugged her daughter back. "Were you a good girl for momma?"

Miranda just smiled and then rushed out of her mothers arms and over to the bin against the right wall and lifted up the top and then dug around in the container and soon pulled out an orange plastic jack-o-lantern and rushed back over to her mother.

"Look...we got candy!" Miranda said smiling as she showed her mother all the candies still left in her bin. "I hid it from momma, cause she was stealins mine cause she has no more."

"Oh, she was stealing yours?" Bianca asked with a grin on her face. "Do you think momma needs a talking to about stealing your candy?" She brushed some hair out of Miranda's eyes that had fallen in her face.

"Yes!" Miranda said her face scrunched up very seriously as she nodded her head. "Not my faults she ate all hers."

"Okay." Bianca said. "Why don't you go play again, hide your candy, and I'll go talk to momma."

"Okay..." Miranda said nodding her head, her face making an expression that told Bianca she was already thinking of where to hide her candy so Maggie wouldn't find it and Bianca watched as Miranda's face lit up, she knew just where to put it and rushed into Erica's room to hide her candy knowing Maggie never went in there because she just couldn't get herself go in to that room even when Erica was there.

--------

Maggie was busy cutting up the last of the peppers when two arms wrapped around her waist. Maggie smiled and let the knife fall to the cutting board as she leaned into Bianca's arms. Her eyes closing, when she felt Bianca's breath on her neck and then felt a soft kiss placed there a few seconds later.

"What did you and our little Tigger do today?" Bianca asked as she continued to kiss Maggie's neck.

"Well...we got candy and ate the candy, slept and...mmmm...watched all the Winnie and Pooh Halloween movies they ever made." Maggie said, as she turned her head further to the right, and gripped gripping the rung out towel in her hands tight enough to make her knuckles white when Bianca started to nip at her neck.

"You do?" Bianca asked as her hand moved up higher to Maggie's right breast. "Tigger told me you ate all of yours." She said as her thumb teased Maggie's nipple.

Maggie moaned and pulled Bianca closer before she completely let her go and stepped as far into the counter as she could. Miranda had just walked into the room.

"All gone mommy..." Miranda said as she entered the kitchen completely oblivious to what she had just interrupted and walked in on.

Maggie took a few deep breaths, and pushed her palms against the counter and sighed in relief when Bianca took a step back allowing the cold air from the rest of the kitchen cool her down slightly,

"Dinner's almost done...why don't you two go set the table." Maggie said, only looking over her shoulder at the two brunettes as she spoke.

"Okay." Bianca said as she winked at Maggie. She then turned to Miranda. "It's all gone?" She asked smiling as she and Miranda walked over to the table. Everything was on the table; they just needed to set it.

"Uh huh...she won't find it now." Miranda said smiling triumphantly. "Mommy...?" Miranda asked as she was handed her small Disney plate with her Disney fork.

"Yes, sweetie?" Bianca asked as she looked at her daughter.

"Is it true that..." Miranda put her plate down and tilted her head to the right as she spoke to her mother. "...that tonight...ghosts can come and take me aways?" Miranda asked wondering if what one of the older boys in the building had said to his mother was true or not. If it were true she was going to make sure there were no lights on when she got to her grandma Anna's cause she was certainly not letting a ghost take her away.

"Come here, sweetie." Bianca said as she sat down in one of the chairs and held her arms out. Miranda then climbed onto her lap. "It's an old tale, sweetie that has not been proven. People believe in the tale because it is part of their culture and religion. Nobody is going to come and take you away."

"Bianca!" Maggie said almost hurt to the dismissal of one of her favorite tales, and oh the stories she had for this wonderful holiday and about this 'myth' Bianca was dismissing so easily. "Now...mermaid...I'll have you know that this tale is very possible and has been proven by many different people and cultures!" Maggie said as she placed the tray that held the french fries and three cheeseburgers onto the table. "The thing is, kiddo you're safe cause you got your costume on." Maggie said as she pushed the hood of the Tigger outfit down and watched as Miranda scrambled with her paw covered hands to lift if back up so she could continue to stare at Maggie and hear the rest of the story, Miranda was just hypnotized by this story Maggie was telling her.

"I'm safe?" Miranda asked. "Why?" Miranda asked.

"Because the ghosts don't know you're human..." Maggie said as she kneeled down in front of Bianca's chair and stared into Miranda's eyes. "You see...ghosts and gooles aren't that smart...so its easy to fool them and those who dress up in costumes, scary or..." Maggie had to add cute cause Miranda definitely didn't look scary. "...cute they'll pass by." Maggie said and then looked around the room. "You also, just in case you end up with a smart ghost you turn out all the lights in the house and especially the fire place."

"Why the fireplace?" Miranda asked as she cuddled in closer to her mother as she listened to Maggie tell her the rest of the story.

"The fireplace because the ghosts and gooles aren't alive so they have no heat...and they go for the fire place because..."

"It's warm!" Miranda said figuring out and then literally going quiet again and placing her head against her mother's chest as she started at Maggie.

"Right..." Maggie said smiling, ignoring the way Bianca had been staring at her for continuing this story but caught a glimpse of Bianca's expression now and it seemed she was rather interested in the way Miranda was interested in the story and how obviously interested Maggie was in all this myth. "...if the lights and the fire place are all out the ghosts will think you're not home so they'll pass your house by and only come back next year!" Maggie finished and watched Miranda think about it for a few moments before she jumped up from her mother's lap realizing they had a fire place, but it wasn't on but also that her grandma Anna had a fireplace and she almost always had it on.

"Grandma Anna gots a fire place!" Miranda said and covered her mouth and then ran towards the phone. "I gots to warn her!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Maggie..." Bianca said in a hushed tone as she watched Miranda hit the speed dial on the phone.

Maggie looked up at Bianca and bit the inside of her cheek and gave Bianca a small smile as she shrugged and stood up simply saying, 'oopss' before she started to laugh.

Both Bianca and Maggie guessed that Anna answered the phone when the both heard Miranda start talking into the phone.

"Maggie, if she has nightmares from this, you are so going to get it." Bianca said as she pulled Maggie into her lap.

Maggie gave Bianca a devilish smile and placed her forehead against Bianca's forehead. "Does me getting it mean getting punished?" Maggie asked as she spoke into Bianca's ear before she stood up and went to finish getting dinner on the table.

When she passed Miranda she patted her head and heard Anna continuing to say 'uh huh oh really' on the other end of the phone as Miranda rushed through Maggie's entire tale till she got to the fire place and took a deep breath and then started to tell Anna to put out her fire place or put on a costume or do both before she came to get her so the ghosts wouldn't go into the house while she wasn't there, and so they wouldn't be able to get them when they went to her place.

Bianca listened to Miranda tell Anna what Maggie told her and laughed lightly as she finished setting the table. She then thought about the punishment Maggie should get and a devilish grin formed on her face.

Maggie returned to the table right before Miranda did and placed an overly large plate of nachos on the table between the three of them. Bianca sat at the head of the table with Miranda to the left and Maggie to her right, the other three chairs left empty for when company decided to join them for dinner. Maggie sat looking at Miranda as she just got herself comfortable in her large chair, that she insisted she could sit in now that she was almost 3, even though she held up four fingers instead of three when she said 3.

"So mermaid what did Anna say?" Maggie asked looking at Miranda as she placed the few nachos with only cheese and some ground beef on Miranda's plate along with a small handful of french fries, seeing as how Bianca had already given Miranda her miniature cheeseburger that was just a little bigger then one she would have gotten if she went to White Castle.

"She said she'd turn offs the fireplace..." Miranda said as she ate a french fry. "...and she is going to dress ups in a costume when she comes and gets me."

Bianca almost burst into laughter thinking about what Anna would dress up as. She looked at Maggie and shook her head with a large grin.

"Did she now? I wonder what she'll be." Maggie said out loud as she too popped a french fry into her mouth thinking of all the possibilities.

Their dinner was finished and the leftovers were placed in the refrigerate for tomorrow's lunch. Miranda was lying down with her head in Bianca's lap and her legs over Maggie's lap as they all watched one of her Disney movies, she was already half asleep when the door bell rang and she rushed to open it but she couldn't reach the lock that was above the door handle so she had to wait for one of her mothers to open it for her.

"Maggie, why don't you go see who it is." Bianca said chuckling as she looked at Maggie. She knew if she was the one who opened the door seeing Anna dressed in a costume she'd burst into laughter and wouldn't be able to stop.

"Okay..." Maggie said and stood up from the couch, wondering why Bianca seemed to shift farther away from the door as if to hide. Maggie shrugged her shoulders; it was just another Bianca thing she still had yet to figure out.

Once at the door Maggie lifted Miranda up and let the little girl undo the lock and then allowed her to open the door, and smiled when she saw just how fast Miranda rushed past the large door blocking her way and into Anna's arms. Anna smiled at Miranda's costume happy that Maggie had taken her suggestion and bought the little girl a Tigger outfit that matched her favorite stuffed animal. Now...Anna was dressed rather different and when Miranda finally actually looked up at her she screamed and ran away, rushing to Bianca to hide behind her mother, screaming something about the ghosts finding them cause the lights were on.

Maggie laughed and hugged Anna and wasn't surprised when Miranda screamed at her.

"No...momma stay way from the ghost!" Miranda screamed and then hit her mother's arm. "Tell her to stay way!"

"Miranda it's just me...honey." Anna said as she lifted the white sheet with wholes for eyes and a mouth over her head to reveal she was under the costume.

"Anna?" Miranda asked as she peeked out from behind her mother.

"Hi Anna." Bianca said grinning widely, almost to the point where her face hurt. She then looked down at Miranda. "Miranda sweetie, it's just Anna in her costume."

"I'm sorry I scared ya sweetie." Anna said as she walked over to the couch and sat down on the other end and waited for Miranda to come to her, which she did and got a big hug.  
Maggie smiled and then grabbed Miranda's bag and put it by the door before closing it and walking back over to the living room, and sitting on the arm of the couch right next to Bianca.

"So...did any ghosts see you?" Miranda asked.

"Not a one." Anna said as she held Miranda on her lap. She then looked up at Maggie and Bianca. "What do you two have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going to find Miranda's candy and then eat it all." Maggie said nodding her head and then received a poke in the stomach from her lover who was told to by the baby brunette. "Hey...watch it." Maggie said as she jumped up from her seat when the offending finger tried to poke her in her ribs again, where she was most ticklish.

"Momma, that's my candy." Miranda said pouting. "You cants have it."

"She won't find your candy, sweetie." Bianca said as she looked at her daughter. "I'll keep her busy so she won't have the time to go looking for it."

Anna gave a small smile even though Miranda didn't understand the meaning of her mothers words she did and she was now ready to leave. Anna stood up and picked Miranda up into her arms when the little girl lifted her arms up to her so she'd be picked up.

"Oh...you're grandma Anna's getting too old for this." Anna said with displeasure at having a hard time lifting Miranda up, she wasn't that old yet and yet her age was always breeze.

"Here..." Maggie said as she walked them to the door and picked up the bag. "...I'll walk you guys down to your car." Maggie said in a tone that wouldn't let Anna object so she just nodded and waited for Miranda to say her goodbyes to her mother and Bianca walked up to them and kissed the top of Miranda's forehead. Once that was over and done with Anna, Miranda and Maggie disappeared into the elevator.

A few minutes later Maggie was back in the apartment locking the door behind her and turning off the light that lit the hallway which leads to the elevator. No one was due to come up for the rest of the night, so that just left Bianca and Maggie alone and the five horror movies Maggie had picked up for them to watch, that she wasn't sure they'd get the chance to watch tonight.

"Okay, it's just us now." Bianca said as she looked at Maggie. "What ever should we do?"

"Well I bought the movies, you asked for, along with popcorn, pumpkin juice...let me just say this now...eww!" Maggie said her face scrunching up as she said the juice's designation. "...popcorn and of course beer. And if you're still in your little faze..." Maggie said with air quotations. "...the wines being cooled as we speak"

"My little faze?" Bianca asked as she walked up to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her waist. "And what little faze would that be?"

"The faze where you attended so many company parties that you insisted on wine instead of a nice cold one." Maggie said laughing lightly before placing her head on Bianca's shoulder she still remembered the way Bianca had looked at her after she told her that, her face had been so shocked that even Bianca's expression to her expression made her laugh.

"Oh." Bianca laughed. "So, what do you think I should do with you? Miranda told me you were stealing some of her candy because you ate all of yours."

"That's a lie...I only took her jawbreaker cause you said she couldn't have any!" Maggie said defending herself. "And the gum...but only cause...why am I whining?" Maggie asked and laughed as she shook her head and stepped back from Bianca's arms and pointed at the brunette and poked her shoulder. "You told me to make sure she didn't eat any gum, or have any jaw breakers so I did."

"Okay." Bianca said laughing. "She made it seem like you were stealing all of hers. She even hid her candy so you wouldn't be able to find it." She pulled Maggie back into her arms and lifted her up. "What do you want to do now?" She asked as she brought her lips to Maggie's neck again.

"B...I have a full stomach...please, pretty please put me down." Maggie said pouting as she looked at Bianca, her feet just unable to touch the ground.

"Okay." Bianca said as she put Maggie back down. "Are you going to put a costume on tonight?" She asked laughing.

"Stop making fun of my favorite holiday!" Maggie said playfully slapping Bianca's shoulder before she walked into the living room and sat down on the armchair.

"I'm not making fun of it." Bianca said laughing. She then saw the look on Maggie's face "Oh come on babe, don't be like that." She said as she walked over to her.

"You're making fun of my favorite holiday...I'm allowed to upset with you." Maggie said as she crossed her arms and looked away from Bianca. "You'd do the same if I made fun of Easter!"

"Okay then." Bianca said as she turned and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a cold one out of the refrigerator for herself and opened it before she walked past Maggie. "I'm going to change." She said as she walked into their bedroom. She was still in her work clothes and wanted to be more comfortable.

Maggie grinned and saw her plan was working...she loved to play games on Halloween and since she wasn't with any of her buddies from work or from PV or back home she was going to have fun playing a certain game with Bianca that her babysitter when she was a child called Trick or Treat. Of course she hadn't understood it then but it had to do with her babysitter's boyfriend and now being fully aware and...well sexually active, she was definitely going to play this game with Bianca.

Bianca walked out of the bedroom with her sweats on and carrying her drink. "Maggie..." She called out when she didn't see her in the living room where she thought she'd find her. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Maggie laughed as she closed the refrigerate doors; if Bianca wanted to play hide and seek then she was going to make a real game out of it. Quickly she closed the door and rushed out the second exit of the kitchen and quickly ran behind the couch and ducked down. She used the leg of the couch to open her beer before she rushed to the hallway, just as Bianca entered the living room.

"Maggie..." Bianca said as she decided since she didn't see Maggie in the kitchen, she'd check the living room again. "Where are you?" When she didn't hear a response, she groaned. "Maggie, come on. Where are you?"

"I'm in the second living room." Maggie called. The penthouse had two floors and once moving in Maggie had named each room according to the position and since this living room was further into the penthouse she called it the second living room, and there happened to be a smaller kitchen area just in case the penthouse was made into two separate apartments, there also was another stair case that lead up to the second floor where all the bedrooms were.

"Okay, I'm coming." Bianca said as she walked up the stairs to the second living room.

Maggie was kneeling in front of the TV putting in one of the DVD's she had rented for them to watch, her beer in one hand the other working on putting the TV on Input. Once she was done she took a swig from the bottle before standing up and was going to walk to the couch but found herself stopped when Bianca wrapped her arms around her from behind again.

"Yes...can I help you?" Maggie asked.

"No..." Bianca said smiling before moving to sit on the couch.

Maggie followed smiling and once comfortable as she laid on the couch in front of Bianca, she hit play and began their movie night. The movies continued and had them both pulling or moving closer to each other till they were completely erect on the couch hiding under the same blanket. Once the movies ended they both seemed to calm down and just laughed at how they had been for the past hour, both their legs bothering them. As Maggie went to put the DVD back into its case, Bianca cleaned up their few beer bottles and the bowl they had used to hold the popcorn and walked it into the smaller kitchen.

"Bianca...do you have any objections to us playing a game?" Maggie called into the kitchen as she kneeled in front of the TV, closing the DVD case and standing to put it on the table with the rest of the rented DVDs.

"What kind of game do you have in mind?" Bianca asked as she walked out of the kitchen. "Will I get in trouble?" She laughed.

"No..." Maggie said as she took a sip from the soda can, having stopped after her second beer.

"Alrighty then." Bianca said laughing as she sat down on the couch and looked at Maggie. "Tell me this game, how do we play it and are there prizes?"

Maggie laughed lightly. "Yes..." Maggie said nodding and moved to sit on the arm chair across from the couch, pretzel style. "Its Halloween based and what you have to do is two things." Maggie said and stood up from the arm chair and stood in front of Bianca. "One of them is stand up..." Maggie said and waited till Bianca was standing right in front of her. "Now...you have to come closer." Maggie said smiling and put her hands on Bianca's hips as Bianca moved to stand a breath away from her.

Maggie moved her hands down to the hollow of Bianca's back and pulled into a bodily embrace. Maggie smirked and moved her lips to Bianca's neck and kissed the skin lightly before moving her lips up to Bianca's ear and smiling when Bianca took a sharp intake of breath and shuddered.

"Now what...?" Bianca asked struggling to keep her eyes open and her legs from collapsing she wanted to know how to play this game but she was having a hard time concentrating.

"Now..." Maggie whispered huskily into Bianca's ear her lips grazing Bianca's ear lobe as she spoke.

"Now...?" Bianca asked her eyes now closed, and she didn't care.

"Now..." Maggie whispered and licked Bianca's ear. "...I got to bed." Maggie said and stepped away from Bianca and walked briskly and calmly to their bedroom, leaving Bianca standing in the living room her eyes still closed and her mouth now hanging open.

It was another ten minutes before Bianca finally moved from her place in the second living room. Her expression was firm; she was definitely going to have a talk with Maggie about this. Bianca stopped right outside the bedroom door and took a deep breath, this was it. Bianca brought closed her eyes and pushed the door open. Bianca's mouth fell open when her eyes opened. There the middle of the bed, the room lit by only the flickering light of the candles was Maggie Stone. Bianca was transfixed on Maggie; the flickering lights from the many candles lit around the room cast a glow of redish orange that danced against Maggie's bear skin. Yes, her skin...bear and displayed in all its wonder.

Maggie smiled and watched Bianca's eyes travel up and down her body and only when she had finally taken in ever inch did her eyes move back to three specific placed. Maggie had planned this out and was executing it perfectly. The only items that covered her were three small Hershey's chocolate kisses one on top of each breast and one directly above her navel and then if Bianca's eyes moved away from her for a second she would see the trail of chocolate kisses leading up to the bed.

Maggie had tricked her lover, now it was time to treat her...to her.

"Trick or Treat."

THE END


End file.
